El vestido blanco
by emmahale
Summary: Charlie muere. ¿Como se sentirá Nessie al respecto? Momento entre Carlisle y Nessie. Abuelo/Nieta. Entren plis ! Give me some R.R. ! La historia la saqué de un libro que me gusto mucho, solo la adecué a los personajes. Libro: Una taza de consuelo.


EL VESTIDO BLANCO

Nessie movió un poco sus caderas y alisó su vestido blanco antes de desplomarse en el porche trasero. Se suponía que no debía ensuciarlo, pero no le importaba: odiaba ese vestido blanco con mangas abombadas y áspero encaje en el cuello. Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyando la barbilla en la mano, se chupó la ultima uña entera que le quedaba. Pensaba que nadie notaria su ausencia en casa; es más, creía que para los adultos, era como si fuera invisible.

Nessie vio el vestido blanco por primera vez parada en la puerta de la recámara; observó a Alice sacarlo del delgado papel en el que estaba envuelto.

-Bella, la niña esta demasiado chica para vestirse de negro; solo tiene cuatro años, aunque aparente tener ocho, no debemos hundirla en esta tragedia. Los niños no guardan luto; más bien, olvidan. Éste le servirá para el funeral y para el recital de piano, y tendrá algo que ponerse en verano.

"Están hablando de mí", pensó Nessie."¡Escuchen! ¡Aquí estoy! ¿Porqué los adultos hablan como si los niños fuéramos sordos?"

Todos los días durante el velorio, Nessie estuvo con su madre y Jacob, a un lado del ataúd de bronce. Le dolían las piernas, había permanecido de pie sin moverse con los ojos irritados y resecos, incapaz de comprender por qué no debía "guardar luto a los muertos".

Todos se inclinaban hacia el ataúd, después se volvían hacia su madre. Nessie contenía la respiración, sabiendo que a continuación se agacharían para darle una palmadita en la cabeza o para oprimir sus húmedas mejillas. Luego volvería a ser invisible cuando comenzaran a hablar sobre su cabeza.

-Pobre… no tenía seguro, ¿sabes?- susurró una mujer- Es horrible… sobre todo morir así.

-Que tremendo para Bella… primero René hace seis meses y ahora Charlie.

-Qué modo tan terrible de morir. Esto podría marcar a un niño para siempre.

-Shhh. Renesmee nos oye.

Nessie se estremeció intento sabes de que hablaban. De repente sintió una mano sobre su hombro y miró hacia arriba: su abuelo observaba a las dos mujeres con el seño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no vas a la cocina a comer algo?- dijo Carlisle dulcemente.

Ver la comida le dio nauseas y salió disparada al porche trasero.

Un pájaro revoloteó encima de unas cajas vacías y luego se alejó volando.

.Quisiera irme también- susurró Nessie.

Carlisle estaba de pie en el porche, se acercó a Nessie y se sentó a su lado.

-Hay demasiada gente ahí adentro. Veo que tu también necesitas algo de silencio.- La señaló con la manzana.-¿Quieres un bocado?

-No gracias Abuelo.

A Nessie le agradaba su abuelo, no hablaba mucho.

-Si Jacob y tú se los comen todos- señaló los vegetales de Esme- crecerán mucho. Ya es tiempo de que empecemos a buscar nuevas semillas. Tengo que conseguir algo de tierra antes, o tu abuela se enojará.

Sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo trasero.

-Hay Ness, si te sigues restregando así, ya no podrás ponerte el vestido- extendió el pañuelo junto a ella- Anda, siéntate aquí. Así lo mantendrás limpio y Alice no se enojará.

-No quiero ponérmelo después de mañana, No quiero usarlo nunca más.

-Es un vestido muy bonito, a Alice le costo trabajo conseguirlo, ¿Porqué no te gusta?

-¿Por qué yo no puedo usar un vestido negro? No puedo guardar luto con uno blanco, escuche a Rose decirlo. ¿Por qué tengo que olvidar al abuelo Charlie?¿ Por qué no puedo sentirme mal yo también?

Carlisle la abrazó.

-Ay mi niña, pobrecita, no sabemos cuánto te duele. Ay Nessie, el hecho de que seamos más viejos, no quiere decir que seamos más sabios, Alice solo trataba de protegerte, evitar que sintieras tanto dolor.

-Todos, sentimos cuando perdemos a alguien – dijo Carlisle- no importa en color del vestido. El luto es para sanar la herida, llora cuanto quieras preciosa, son la forma de curar tus heridas. El amor hace que el dolor se desvanezca y que esta persona permanezca con nosotros, Alice pensó, que como a Charlie le gustaba verte vestida con algo alegre y bonito, este vestido lo haría feliz.

-¿Todavía sientes la muerte de Eleazar?

-Algunas veces, Nessie, el era como un hermano para mi, trato de recordar como era cuando estaba contento y las cosas buenas que hacia. Recordar ayuda a mantenerlo cerca.

Su abuelo, era la persona más vieja que conocía, pero estaba sentado ahí sentado con ella, secándole las lágrimas de su mejilla y hablando como si fuera adulta. No era invisible para su abuelo.

-¿Quieres sonarte pequeña?

-¿No es el pañuelo que te regalo la abuela? ¿No se supone que es especial?

- Depende, de cuán urgentemente lo necesite una persona.

Se quedaron en silencio abrazándose.

-No te preocupes abuelo. Yo te cuidaré.

-Nos cuidaremos, mutuamente Nessie, no dejaré que nada te pase, ni que caigas en el hoyo de la depresión ni nada, si necesitas algo, aquí estaré para ti.

-Te quiero Carlie.

-Yo también te quiero Nessie.


End file.
